


Kendo Sticks and Cuddles

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Post Extreme Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Post the match.Basically fluffy smut.AU as hell.





	Kendo Sticks and Cuddles

“Bayley?”

Alexa is soft-spoken even as she moves to let Bayley into her home, slightly surprised that Bayley even wanted to come here, to her. She knows she had to have hurt the girl with the Kendo Stick Match... hurting her badly enough that the match became pretty much a squash match. 

“What... What do you want?”

Bayley merely smiles, shrugging a little, wincing but speaking somewhat softly all the same. It’s clear she doesn’t hold a grudge... much. The kayfabe storyline may well be different, but as Bayley and Alexa... alone? They won’t be having too many issues. They may even be able to be friends... if not more. 

“You...”

Alexa can’t help her soft laugh.

“Yeah? Think you can handle it?”

“Well, it’s just going to be you and me....”

“No Kendo Sticks?”

“Not yet... first we... play.”

Bayley can’t help her smile at the startled look on Alexa’s face. 

“What? Surprised?”

“Well... the huggable one never really sounds too.... hardcore....”

Bayley laughs, moving to pull Alexa into a deep kiss, the two stumbling back towards the bed. It doesn’t take long for passion to take full control of them both, Alexa is keening under Bayley’s lips and touch, her body bending almost double as she seeks some kind of release. 

They will do this time and again and, eventually, Alexa smiles, presenting Bayley with a Kendo Stick. This time around it will be used solely for pleasure.


End file.
